Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 2
Dimitri : It looks very dark, let's go inside and lighten the house up again. *Anya : This house is so cold, we need lots of coal for the fireplace. *Jiminy Cricket : There's a sack full of coal, right over here. *Jiminy Cricket drags a heavy sack of coal over to Dimitri. *Jiminy Cricket : Here you go, Dimitri. *Dimitri : Thank you, Jiminy. *Dimitri pours lumps of coal in the fireplace to warm up the house. Then he lights a fire. *Jiminy Cricket : Good going, Dimitri. Now I can stand here warming myself. And now that there's nobody about you two can make yourselves at home. *Anya : You're very kind, Jiminy. *Dimitri : Now we can feel free to take a look around. *Anya and Dimitri walk into a store room. They are amazed to see lots of great things invented. *Dimitri : Those are the most fantastic clocks I've ever laid my eyes on. *Anya : And there's these cute little music boxes. They're all a work of art. *Dimitri : And over here's there's mountains of toys and... *Jiminy Cricket : Look over there now, you two. *Anya : Why, it's... It's a wooden puppet. *Dimitri : It's what you'd call one of those marionette things. All strings and joints. *Jiminy Cricket climbs up onto the shelf then onto the puppet's nose. He then knocks on its head with his umbrella. *Jiminy Cricket : Good piece of wood too. *Dimitri : Wait a minute, I can hear someone coming. *Geppetto enters the room along with his cat, Figaro and his goldfish, Cleo. *Geppetto : Well now, it won't take much longer. Just a little more paint and he's all finished. Oh, well hello. What are your names? *Anya : My name is Anya, and this is my husband, Dimitri. *Geppetto : Nice to meet you, my name is Geppetto and my cat here is Figaro, and Cleo here is my goldfish. I think my puppet will be alright, don't you, my friends. *Anya : I think so, Geppetto. *Geppetto prepares to finish creating Pinocchio's face and Jiminy Cricket is touching the bottom of a glass woman figure. *Geppetto has created a mouth for Pinocchio. *Geppetto : See? That makes a big difference? *Anya : Wow! You're such an amazing person, Geppetto. I wish I could make those kind of things. *Jiminy Cricket : Very good. Very very goo... *Jiminy looks at the sculpture of a grouchy face. *Jiminy Cricket : Well, you can't please everybody. *Dimitri : What are you going to call your puppet? *Geppetto : Now I have just a name for him... Pinocchio! *Dimitri : Pinocchio, that's an embarrassing name, you might as well call him Mario or something. *Anya : Don't be stupid, Dimitri. Do you really think he'd name his puppet after a video game character? *Geppetto : Do you like it Figaro? *Figaro shakes his head. *Geppetto : No? You do, don't you Cleo? *Cleo also shakes her head. *Anya : I like that name, Geppetto. I think it's cute. *Geppetto : I'm glad you like it, Anya. But let's leave it to little wooden head. Do you like it? *Geppetto holds one of Pinocchio's strings making him nod. *Geppetto : Ha ha, that's settled it. Pinocchio it is. *Dimitri : Pinocchio? Okay, he's your puppet, I still think it's a weird name. *Geppetto : Come on now, we'll try you out. Music professor. *Geppetto turns on the toys on his music box making them jam. *Anya : Oh my gosh, such cute music. And as we watch Geppetto dance with his little wooden puppet along to it, It feels like a wonder. *Dimitri : Now this is a show I've got to see. This calls for a beer and a sandwich. I'll be right back. *Meanwhile, Jiminy Cricket is underneath the music box having accidents. *Jiminy Cricket : Hey, ow, ow, take it easy there. Break it up, will ya? Lot of downbeats in there. *Geppetto : (Singing) Little wooden head, go play your part. Bring a little joy to every heart, little do you know, and yet it's true that I'm mighty proud of you. Little wooden feet and best of all, little wooden seat in case you fall. How graceful!My little wooden head. *Dimitri : I'm enjoying this. What about you, Anya? *Anya : Sure, I'm loving this, too. Geppetto's pulling his strings, he's imagining he could dance just like a real boy! Amazing! *Geppetto : Cleo, meet Pinocchio. Say how do you do? Say hello to Anya and Dimitri. *Anya : Hi, Pinocchio. It's so nice to meet such a cute little puppet. *Dimitri : How do you do? *Dimitri shakes Pinocchio's hand. *Geppetto : Say hello to Figaro. *Geppetto uses on of Pinocchio's feet to kick Figaro. *Geppetto : Ooops, Oh-ho-ho up tp mischief already. *Figaro slaps Pinocchio's foot in retalitation. *Geppetto : You see what happens? *Anya : He didn't mean it, Figaro. *Geppetto : (Using Pinocchio to scare Figaro) Boo! (Chuckling) Off we go, and that smile... You know I... *Figaro pulls down Geppetto's sock. *Geppetto : You rascal Jealous, huh? You know, Pinocchio, I think Figaro is jealous of you. *Dimitri : Nothing to be bitter about, Figaro. You'll get used to him. *Geppetto : Oh-ho, don't worry Figaro. I shall... Uh oh. *The clocks start ringing. *Geppetto : I wonder what time it is. *Geppetto looks on his watch and sees that the time is 9 o'clock. *Geppetto : It's getting late. Come now, we go to bed. Goodnight, Pinocchio. Little funny face. *Anya : I'm feeling a little sleepy myself. *Dimitri : Kind of, drowsy? *Anya : Yeah. *Dimitri : Me too. *Jiminy Cricket yawns *Geppetto : Goodnight, Cleo. My little water-baby. *Geppetto tickles Cleo with his forefinger. *Geppetto : Figaro, you say goonight too. *Figaro sticks his tongue out at Cleo *Geppetto : Now go to sleep my little mermaid, goodnight. *Jiminy Cricket : (Yawning) This is my idea of comfort. Silent comfort. *Anya and Geppetto are preparing to go to bed. Dimitri is already in a sleeping bag fast asleep. *Anya : Are you alright? *Geppetto : I'm fine. I'm tired and I've had such a busy day. *Anya discovers a music box in her bag. She takes out the music box and plays it. *Geppetto : That's a pretty jewellry box you've got there, Anya. *Anya : Jewellry box? Are you sure that's what it is? *Geppetto : Or maybe it could be a music box. *Anya : I dunno. Something else... Something special... Something that has to do with a secret. *Figaro licks Anya's feet! *Anya puts her music box away, then prepares to go to sleep. She slips into bed. Figaro lies in the same bed as Anya. *Anya : Sweet dreams, Figaro. *Geppetto : Look at him, Figaro. He almost looks alive, Wouldn't it be nice if he was a real boy? Oh well, come on now, we go to sleep. *Geppetto snuggles himself in the quilt to go to sleep, suddenly he notices that he forgot to open the window. *Geppetto : Aw, Figaro. I forgot to open the window. *Figaro jumps out of his bed then he climbs to the window and opens it. Geppetto then spots the wishing star in the sky. *Geppetto : Oh Figaro. Look, look, the wishing star! *Anya jumps out of bed and goes over to Dimitri to wake him up. *Anya : Dimitri, Dimitri wake up! *Dimitri : What is it? *Anya : There's a big bright star in the sky. It's the wishing star! It grants wishes to whoever prays to it. It'll give us anything we want. *Anya and Dimitri walk over to the window together. Dimitri is amazed to see the wishing star in the sky. *Dimitri : Well, bless my soul! *Geppetto : Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I make tonight. My friends, do you know what I wish? *Dimitri : Tell us what your wish is. *Geppetto : I wish that my little Pinocchio might be a real boy. Wouldn't it be nice, just think, a real boy. *Jiminy Cricket : A very lovely thought. But not at all practical. *Geppetto : A real boy. *Dimitri : What do you think of that, Anya? A real boy. *Anya : That would be wonderful. I've got my fingers crossed. But right now, I think we must go back to sleep/ *Dimitri : Good idea. I hope to see Pinocchio come to life by morning. *Anya : Me too. *Dimitri : Goodnight, Anya. *Anya. Goodnight Dimitri. *Anya and Dimitri go back to their beds and fall fast asleep. Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof